Wolfies, Magic, and Quidditch, Oh My!
by Crescent Dreamweaver
Summary: T10K/HP crossover. Crescent receives a strange letter asking her to be a transfer student at an unusual private school in England. Chapter 5 now up!
1. The Letter

WOLFIES, MAGIC, AND QUIDDITCH, OH MY!  
  
by  
  
Crescent Dreamweaver  
  
email: catz4dog1@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 10th Kingdom, Harry Potter, blah blah blah, etc., etc. I don't even own the rights to Wolf and Virginia's daughter, because NBC and Hallmark Entertainment were the ones who decided to make Virginia preggers. The 10th Kingdom belongs to NBC and Hallmark Entertainment, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Synopsis: Kind of a sequel to "Mutant High" and "Test of Friendship". The X-Men are only briefly mentioned in this fic. Crescent receives a letter inviting her to be a transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Notes: This was a really stupid story that appeared to me in a dream.  
  
* *= indicates emphasized words  
  
-- --= indicates a person's thoughts  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...  
  
"Albus, are you certain that it's a good idea to bring a muggle here as an exchange student?" asked Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfigurations at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "She's never had any training."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' headmaster, merely smiled.  
  
"I am positive. She may not have had any training as a witch, but she certainly has the power. Besides, magic is nothing new to her. Her life has been steeped in it ever since the moment of her birth."  
  
Professor McGonagall blinked, surprised.  
  
"If she's a muggle, then how can her life be steeped in magic?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That is a tale that I would much rather have her tell," Dumbledore replied. "It has to do with her heritage, and it would be better if she told it, not I."  
  
McGonagall let out a sigh. "Very well. I will send the letter immediately." She left Dumbledore's office, and the door closed behind her.  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his armchair, a worried look in his eyes. "I hope she receives that letter soon," he muttered to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Bayville, New York  
  
Fifteen year old Crescent Greyson slowly crept through the bushes. Her eyes glowed yellow for a second, and then went back to their normal silvery- green. She grinned ferally. She'd just spotted her prey. She crouched low for a second, and then pounced.  
  
But before she could reach it, her mother snatched the plate of bacon out of harm's way.  
  
"Mom!" Crescent said, pouting. "You just messed up my stalking technique!"  
  
"Crescent, you don't need to practice on a plate of bacon," Virginia Greyson scolded, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she gazed at her only child. Crescent was wearing her long black hair loose, and it tumbled down to her waist in gentle waves.  
  
Suddenly, there was a hooting overhead, and both Crescent and Virginia looked up. A large barn owl was flying overhead.  
  
"What's an owl doing out in the daytime?" Crescent asked curiously, glancing over at her mother. Virginia shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Suddenly, the owl dropped something, and Virginia caught it. It was an envelope, with Crescent's name on it. She handed it to her daughter, who looked confused.  
  
"Wonder who it's from?" She read the writing on the front of the envelope aloud. "Ms. C. Greyson, the Medium-Sized Bedroom, 16 Hilton Lane, New York." Crescent started laughing. "Boy, when Kurt decides to play a joke, he really goes all the way." She opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of parchment with writing on it, still laughing. But as soon as she started reading the letter, her laughter faded away, and she stared at it in shock.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Virginia curiously.  
  
"Dear Ms. Greyson, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Enclosed is a list of supplies that you will need, since you have never before attended a school of magic."  
  
Then Crescent fainted, and Virginia barely caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry this part was so short. It gets longer, I promise. As always, please R&R, but no flames. Anyone who flames me will be pelted with dungbombs, and then get their sorry arses kicked to Middle Earth. 


	2. Shopping For Supplies

Chapter 2: Shopping For Supplies  
  
Crescent stared out the window of the airplane, and let out a depressed sigh. She was on her way to Hogwarts, but she had to stop in England to get her school supplies.  
  
A moment later, she turned to her mother, who was sitting next to her. "Mom, when are we gonna get there?"  
  
Virginia turned to face her daughter, and sighed. "We should be arriving there very soon." She gave her a Look. "Same as I told you five minutes ago."  
  
Crescent flushed slightly. "Sorry. I guess I'm nervous." Then she asked, "How do you think Princess is doing? Do you think she misses me?"  
  
Virginia smiled. "I'm sure that Princess is fine with the X-Men. She has a huge backyard to run around in, and I'm sure that Kurt will be more than willing to play ball with her. Don't worry."  
  
Suddenly, the intercom came on. "Attention, passengers. We will be landing momentarily. Please return to your seats."  
  
* * *  
  
A short while later, Crescent and her parents had gathered the luggage that they had brought with them. As they approached the entrance of the airport, a strange man approached them.  
  
"Are you Crescent Greyson?" he asked. He was dressed completely in black. He had shoulder-length greasy black hair, and eyes that were so brown they were almost black.  
  
Crescent disliked him on sight.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied.  
  
"I am Professor Severus Snape. Gather your things and follow me. We're going to go to Gringotts to trade your muggle money for wizarding money." He turned and strode away.  
  
Crescent watched him walk away, and mumbled something in German. Virginia wasn't quite certain what they meant, but she got the gist of what her daughter was saying. She smacked Crescent on the arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Crescent, be polite!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Yeesh." She grabbed her backpack and her duffel bag, and followed Snape. Virginia sighed, and both she and Wolf followed her. When they got outside, Crescent looked around for a car, but didn't see one. "Um, Professor Snape?"  
  
He turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
"Um, how are we going to get to wherever this Gringotts is? We're not going to walk there, are we?"  
  
"No, we will not be walking there. We're going to travel there by Floo."  
  
Crescent stared at him for a moment, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Hoo- kay." She turned to her parents and muttered, "Well, it can't be any worse than the times that Kurt's BAMF'ed me around." She wrinkled her nose. "And it'll probably smell better, too."  
  
A moment later, Snape led them into a small building, and stood in front of a large fireplace that was on one side of the room. He pulled out a stick from his robes, and aimed it at the fireplace. Then he muttered something, and purple flames shot out of the stick, lighting the fireplace. He pulled a pinch of glittery green powder from a small pouch at his waist, and flung it into the flames, which then turned bright green.  
  
Snape turned to Crescent, a nasty smile on his face. "Ready?"  
  
Crescent's eyes had grown huge by that time. "Y'know, I think that I'd prefer walking," she said quickly, and tried to run away. But Virginia and Wolf both stopped her.  
  
"Crescent, if we have to go that way, then so do you," said Wolf sternly, and Crescent sighed. She turned to stare into the fireplace for a moment, and the dancing green flames reflected in her silvery-green eyes.  
  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" she asked, an air of resignation about her. She turned to Snape. "Is it hard to travel by Floo?"  
  
"No. All you have to do is step into the flames, and say where you want to go."  
  
Crescent nodded. "Sounds easy enough." Snape stepped out of the way, and Crescent walked up to the flames. "Where should I say that I want to go? Do I say Gringotts, or something else?"  
  
"Just say 'Diagon Alley'," snapped Snape. (Try saying that three times fast. Go on, I dare you.)  
  
Nervously, Crescent stepped into the flames, and to her astonishment (and immense relief), they didn't burn her.  
  
"Diagon Alley!"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a whooshing sound, and Crescent felt herself spinning faster and faster. A moment later, she hit the ground, and lay there for a few minutes, trying to get her wind back. Then she rolled onto her back, and coughed up a lungful of soot.  
  
"I take it back," she muttered to no one in particular. "I prefer Kurt's BAMF'ing to traveling by Floo. Less hazardous to my health."  
  
Suddenly, a strange face came into her line of vision, which, at the moment, was slightly blurry.  
  
"Are you all right?" the person asked. Crescent blinked, and her vision finally cleared. Then she saw that the speaker was a teenage boy her age with jet-black hair and emerald-green eyes that peered down at her worriedly from behind a pair of thin-framed circular glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just as soon as I finish coughing up the soot in my lungs."  
  
The boy looked sympathetic. "Traveled by Floo, huh?" He helped her to her feet. "I've traveled by Floo a few times in the past, and it's definitely *not* one of my favorite ways of traveling. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."  
  
"Crescent Greyson." They shook hands, and for the first time, Crescent noticed that he had a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt. "Cool scar."  
  
Harry's gaze turned slightly bitter.  
  
"Thanks. I got it the night my mum and dad were murdered."  
  
Crescent turned pale and stared at him in horror.  
  
"Oh, my god. I am so sorry. I didn't realize---Shit, talk about a classic case of open mouth, shove in foot."  
  
Harry smiled faintly.  
  
" 'S all right. You didn't know."  
  
"Found yourself a girlfriend, Potter?" drawled a voice nearby, and Crescent turned to see who the speaker was. A boy their age was standing there, sneering at them. He had white-blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry snapped.  
  
"Make me, Potter," Malfoy retorted. Then he turned to Crescent and smiled. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'd shake your hand, but I don't really want to touch a Mudblood without wearing a pair of gloves." With a smirk, he turned to walk away.  
  
Crescent wasn't sure what a Mudblood was, but by the way that Harry was glaring hatefully at Malfoy's back, she knew it had to be a fairly potent insult. Her eyes narrowed. Payback time, wolfie style.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" called Crescent.  
  
Malfoy sighed, and turned back around to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Congratulations. You've just made yourself one hell of an enemy." Her eyes turned yellow for an instant, and when Malfoy saw that, his eyes widened, and he fled down the street. Crescent started laughing, and walked back over to Harry, who was also laughing. "Well, that takes care of that shmuck."  
  
Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound nearby, and then Wolf, Virginia, and Snape walked out of a building, coughing.  
  
"Well, that was fun," said Virginia, looking slightly nauseous.  
  
Wolf didn't say anything; he looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
"Dad, don't you *dare* barf on my shoes," warned Crescent, moving away from him. "Mom, Dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, these are my parents." Harry nodded slightly, but didn't even glanced at Wolf and Virginia. Instead, he glared hatefully at Snape, who was glaring back. Crescent blinked slightly. "Uh, I take it you two know each other?" she asked. They both nodded, still glaring at each other.  
  
Crescent sighed, and then smacked them both in the back of the head. They both yelped, and stared at her in shock.  
  
"What was that for?" demanded Snape.  
  
"I thought you were going to take me and my parents to Gringotts," Crescent replied icily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Snape sighed.  
  
"Yes, I did say that I would take you and your parents to Gringotts. We're going there right now." He began walking down the street, and Crescent and her parents followed him.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Crescent and her parents had exchanged their money. Snape disappeared into a store that was selling Potions ingredients, leaving Crescent and her parents to get her school supplies.  
  
"What's left?" asked Virginia after they had gotten Crescent's books, quills, rolls of parchment, robes, Potions kit, and dragon-hide gloves.  
  
Crescent glanced at her list of school supplies.  
  
"Uh, all I've got left to get is a wand," she replied. "And the list says that I can get a pet."  
  
"What kind of pet?"  
  
"Either a toad or a cat or an owl." Crescent glanced up at her mother. "Mom, can I get an owl?"  
  
Wolf and Virginia glanced at each other.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Crescent began glancing around all the stores. Finally, she spotted one that said "Ollivander's Wand Shop".  
  
"There's a wand shop," she said, and went inside. Wolf and Virginia glanced at each other again, and Wolf walked away without saying a word.  
  
Crescent glanced around the inside of the wand shop. It was dark, and reminded her of an old archive section in the royal library back in the 4th kingdom. It had the same musty smell.  
  
"Welcome." Crescent nearly jumped out of her skin when an old man appeared out of the back of the store. His pale eyes bore into hers, and Crescent had to resist the urge to shrink into a tiny ball. "Ah, Crescent Greyson. I was told that you were going to arrive sometime today. Now, let's see. I think, perhaps, that I know just the wand for you. Birch, dragon heartstring, seven inches, inflexible." He handed it to her, and Crescent waved it around, feeling like an absolute idiot. But nothing happened, and Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. "Try this one. Holly and unicorn hair, twelve inches, whippy."  
  
Again, nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander went to get another wand.  
  
By about the fifth wand, Crescent began to feel rather disgusted with the wands.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if there's some sort of conspiracy against me," muttered Crescent darkly, giving each of the boxes in the store the evil eye.  
  
Mr. Ollivander chuckled.  
  
"Ms. Greyson, we will find you a wand, even if it takes all night." He selected one of the boxes from the top shelf, and glanced at it. "This is a very unusual combination, but all the same, we cannot rule out any possibilites." He took the wand out of the box. "Here. Rosewood and wolf hair, nine and a half inches, flexible."  
  
Crescent took it, and instantly felt the wolf in her react. Her eyes glowed yellow for a moment, and then they went back to normal.  
  
"I think that I found my wand," she said, staring down at it.  
  
"I think that you're quite right," agreed Mr. Ollivander, looking startled at what had happened to Crescent.  
  
She paid for her wand, and went outside to meet her parents.  
  
"Where's Dad?" Crescent asked her mother.  
  
"Getting you a going-away present," replied Virginia. A moment later, Wolf came trotting up to them, holding something behind his back. He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"All right, what'd you get me?" Crescent asked suspiciously. Wolf pulled a cage out from behind his back, and Crescent gasped. The cage contained a beautiful eagle owl. "Oh, Dad, thank you so much! She's beautiful!" Crescent took the cage from Wolf, and grinned. "I'm going to call you Celeste. Do you like that name?" she said softly to the owl, who hooted happily. "Well, that settles it. You're Celeste."  
  
* * *  
  
Crescent glowered at her reflection in the hotel mirror. She was wearing a knee-length grey skirt, a white blouse, a black tie, and a grey sweater. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail with a black velvet hair scrunchy, and was wearing the necklace that Wendell had given her for her fourteenth birthday. On her feet, she had on grey knee-socks and black mary janes.  
  
As soon as she was done glowering at her reflection, Crescent stomped into her parents' room.  
  
"Mom, I look like a dork," she complained. Virginia glanced up at her.  
  
"You look very mature," she replied. "Like a Catholic schoolgirl."  
  
Crescent gave her a horrified look.  
  
"But I don't wanna look like a Catholic schoolgirl!" She pouted at Virginia, who started laughing, much to her daughter's annoyance. She blew a raspberry at her mother, which only made her laugh harder. Fuming, Crescent stomped out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Crescent was silent as she and her parents drove to King's Cross. When they got there, they headed to platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"I don't see platform 9 3/4, do you, Mom?" Crescent asked, looking around in confusion. Suddenly, she spotted Harry nearby, talking to a red-haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair. "Oh, thank god. A familiar face. Hey, Harry!"  
  
Harry Potter turned around and saw Crescent Greyson coming towards him. She was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but didn't have any of the school colors on her tie.  
  
"Hey, Crescent. These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione, this is Crescent Greyson."  
  
"Hello," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both." Then Crescent gave them a puppy-dog look. "Could you please tell me how to get to the train?"  
  
"Just walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10," said Ron. Crescent lifted an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Thanks." Crescent walked back over to her parents. "Well, I found out how we get to the train. We walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." She shrugged. "It can't be any different than walking through the traveling mirror."  
  
Crescent grabbed her stuff and ran at the barrier. There was no resistance, none at all. An instant later, Crescent found herself in a completely different train station. A sign overhead said "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4".  
  
A few seconds later, Wolf and Virginia came through the barrier as well.  
  
"Well, that was different," said Virginia.  
  
"Come on, Crescent," said Wolf. "Let's get your stuff on the train."  
  
Together, the three of them dragged Crescent's trunk into the baggage compartment. She held onto her wand, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Bye, Mom," Crescent said, hugging her parents. "Bye, Dad."  
  
Then she went to find a compartment on the train. Crescent walked up to one of the compartments, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," called Harry. Crescent opened the door, and stuck her head inside.  
  
"Is it okay if I sit in here with you guys?" she asked. "I don't know anyone else on the train except for Draco Malfoy, and I'd sooner slit my wrists than seek him out and ask if I can sit with him."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Crescent came into the compartment and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Where are you from, Crescent?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Bayville, New York. I used to live in New York City, but a year ago, my mom got transferred to Bayville. Then this summer, I received a letter that said I'd been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first I thought that my friend Kurt was playing a prank on me, because I'm not a witch. Not yet, anyway. I've never attended a school of magic before."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione's eyes all grew huge.  
  
"Then how can you be a transfer student at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, confused. Crescent shrugged.  
  
"Good question, and I'm certain that it'll be answered in time," she replied. She let out a sigh. "Of all the weird things that have happened in my life, this is definitely one of the weirdest."  
  
"What kind of weird things have happened to you?" asked Harry, sounding curious. Crescent hesitated.  
  
"Uh, just weird stuff, that's all." She took her wand out. "My wand, for example."  
  
"What kind is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Rosewood and wolf hair. Mr. Ollivander said that it was a very unusual combination."  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Ron, staring at the wand in shock. "Wolf hair is almost never used in wand-making. Too risky."  
  
"Not for me," replied Crescent. "It was the only one that would work for me. I guess it's because I'm part wolf." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped. Too late, Crescent realized what she had just revealed.  
  
"Blimey," said Ron, staring at her. "You're a werewolf?"  
  
"No, I'm not a werewolf," replied Crescent. "I said that I was part wolf, not a werewolf."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, werewolves have to be bitten by another werewolf first before they can become a werewolf. My dad's half-human, half-wolf because his father was a wolf and his mother was a human. But I'm only one-fourth wolf because my mom's human. I was born that way."  
  
Then Crescent quickly changed the subject by asking them Hogwarts was like. They chatted until the train arrived at the school.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: *smirks* I told you chapter 2 would be longer. As always, please R&R, but no flames. Anyone who flames me will be pelted with dungbombs, and then get their sorry arses kicked to Middle Earth. 


	3. Arrival At Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Arrival At Hogwarts  
  
Crescent, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off the train.  
  
"What about our luggage?" Crescent asked, confused. They couldn't drag their stuff around all night.  
  
"It gets taken to the dorm rooms," replied Harry.  
  
"But I don't know what House I'm going to be in. What'll they do with all my stuff---leave it in the hallway?"  
  
"You'll be sorted into one of the Houses tonight before the feast," Hermione said.  
  
"Hope you're in Gryffindor!" said Ron. "That's the House we're in."  
  
"Cross your fingers and toes that I get put in Gryffindor," replied Crescent.  
  
A moment later, a stern-looking woman with her hair pulled into a bun walked towards them.  
  
"Ms. Greyson?" she called. "Come with me." Crescent followed her into a large room, where there were five other students, all wearing the exact same thing that she wore. "I must go take the first years to the Great Hall. Wait here for a few moments, all of you." Then she left the room.  
  
Crescent gazed around the room in wonder. All of the paintings were moving.  
  
"You're muggle-born, aren't you?"  
  
Crescent turned to stare at the guy standing a few feet behind her. He was sneering.  
  
"Yeah. And your point would be?"  
  
The guy walked over to her.  
  
"Only that you don't belong here. Purebloods only." He smirked at her, and Crescent sighed.  
  
Then she gave him the finger.  
  
He gaped at her, but didn't say anything, because at that moment, the lady from earlier returned.  
  
"Come with me, all of you," she said. They followed her out of the room, and a few minutes later, they reached a huge room with hundreds of students in there. They all wore school uniforms and black pointed hats. The lady led them up to the front of the room, where there was an old hat on a wooden seat.  
  
An old man wearing long purple robes made of velvet, with a matching hat, stood up.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce that we have some new additions to our student body this year. Please welcome Christina, George, Bartholomew, Donald, Serena, and Crescent, who have come all the way from America." Everyone in the room applauded. "Now, Professor McGonagall, if you would kindly call the students to be Sorted?"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, and pulled a scroll out.  
  
"Addison, Christina!"  
  
A girl with short blond hair walked up to the seat, and McGonagall put the hat on her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.  
  
"Balton, George!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Garrison, Bartholomew!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Kerr, Donald!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Finally, it was Crescent's turn. She swallowed hard, and walked up to the seat. But the hat hadn't even touched her head when it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Crescent grinned hugely as the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting erupted into cheers. She jumped down from the seat and ran over to the table.  
  
"Yes! I knew you'd be a Gryffindor!" Ron yelled.  
  
A moment later, "Taylor, Serena!" became a Ravenclaw, and Professor McGonagall put the scroll away. Then she carried the seat and the Sorting Hat away.  
  
The old man stood up again.  
  
"I must remind all first years, as well as the transfer students, that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Crescent's jaw dropped as platters of food appeared in front of them, and she eagerly dug in. A little while later, the food disappeared from the tables, and was almost instantly replaced by various desserts that looked and smelled absolutely delicious.  
  
Once everyone had eaten their fill, the desserts disappeared, and all the students stood up. The Gryffindors headed upstairs.  
  
"The boys dorm is that way, and the girls dorm is that way," said a boy a year older than Crescent. "Your belongings have already been taken to your dorms. Lights out, everyone."  
  
When she got up to the girls dorm, Crescent pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, climbed under the covers of her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Crescent ran down to the dungeons where Potions was being taught.  
  
"Oh, I don't wanna be late, I don't wanna be late!" she muttered. Suddenly, her foot landed on a wet spot on the stone steps, and she fell down the steps. "Ow, ow, ow!" She got to her feet, grabbed her bag, and sped off towards the Potions classroom.  
  
She reached the room a moment later, and saw that the lessons had already begun. Crescent walked into the classroom, and everyone looked up at her, including Professor Snape. --Just my luck; he *would* have to be one of my teachers-- she thought unhappily.  
  
"You're late, Ms. Greyson," Snape said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but it's kind of hard to be on time when you fall down a flight of steps," Crescent apologized.  
  
She sat down next to Harry, who muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "I can't believe Snape didn't take any points from Gryffindor. He *never* misses a chance to take points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Potter, five points from Gryffindor for talking during class," Snape said.  
  
"You spoke too soon," whispered Crescent.  
  
A few minutes later, Snape had told them all how to properly make a sleeping potion, and they crowded around their cauldrons. Crescent made certain that she had all her ingrediants, and then she set to work on her potion.  
  
Snape walked around the classroom, a sneer on his face. He hurled criticism at the Gryffindors, and heaped praise upon the Slytherins. He passed by Crescent's cauldron, and saw that she was busy adding the ingrediants to her potion. As he watched her delicately remove the powdered newt scales from their vial, Snape was shocked when he saw how expertly she was making the sleeping potion. She handled each ingrediant with extreme caution and respect, which was rare among students.  
  
"Ms. Greyson!" Snape snapped, judging to see how she would react to being snuck up on from behind. The rest of the class nearly jumped out of their skins at the sudden interruption.  
  
Not Crescent. She merely stopped what she was doing, and looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Have you ever made a potion before?" Snape asked, his voice quiet and deadly.  
  
"No, I haven't, Professor Snape," Crescent replied truthfully.  
  
To everyone's shock, Professor Snape gave her the faintest of smiles, which he usually reserved for Slytherins only.  
  
"Your potion would prove otherwise. You're doing excellant, Ms. Greyson. Ten points to Gryffindor." Everyone gaped at both Professor Snape and Crescent.  
  
A short while later, the bell rang, and everyone left the Potions classroom.  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Harry incredulously as he, Ron, Hermione, and Crescent left the Potions classroom together. "Snape *never* gives points to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Not only that, but he never tells a Gryffindor that he or she has done excellant," Ron added excitedly. "You deserve an award, or a medal, or something, Crescent!"  
  
"You did really well, Crescent," said Hermione happily. "I've never seen anyone make a sleeping potion that well---"  
  
"Except for you," mumbled Ron. Hermione and Crescent both turned on him.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," they said in unison. Crescent pulled out her schedule to see what her next class was.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures? Sounds totally bizarre." She grinned at the others. "I think I'm gonna like that class."  
  
When they arrived there, Crescent saw a huge man with a wild mane of hair and a beard.  
  
" 'Ello!" he called, waving at them.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," called Harry. "This is Crescent Greyson."  
  
"One of th' transfer students, aren't yeh?" asked Hagrid curiously. "Name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm th' teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, as well as bein' Keeper of Keys and Grounds here. The four of yeh are a bit early, but that's all right."  
  
"What kind of creature did you bring today, Hagrid?" asked Ron curiously, and Crescent saw that he was a bit nervous-sounding. Hagrid just smiled.  
  
"Yeh'll find out what I've planned when the rest of the class gets here," replied Hagrid.  
  
A few minutes later, the rest of the class arrived, and Crescent scowled when she saw that half the class was made up of Slytherins.  
  
A moment later, Hagrid stood in front of the class, grinning broadly.  
  
"Oh, wonderful," someone muttered behind Crescent. She turned around and saw that it was Draco Malfoy. "Wonder what sort of monster that great oaf's gotten hold of this time?"  
  
Crescent scowled. --What an asshole.--  
  
"I thought we'd have an unusual lesson today," said Hagrid, and Crescent immediately caught a whiff of terror coming from nearly the entire class, with the exception of herself, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Each of yeh'll choose a creature and study it. Yeh can pick whatever creature yeh want, 's long as it's not an illegal creature."  
  
"What? We aren't going to be studying manticores this year?" asked Malfoy sarcastically. "Or are you afraid that you'll get sacked?"  
  
The rest of the Slytherins laughed, while the Gryffindors looked enraged. Crescent's eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
POW! Malfoy staggered backwards under the force of the blow, and then fell, landing on his butt. Crescent hadn't dealt him a ladylike slap of disapproval; she'd hit him with every ounce of strength she possessed, plus some she didn't even know she had. The rest of the Slytherins stopped laughing immediately, and stared at her in shock. Crescent stood over him, a furious look on her face.  
  
"Have you got anything else to say, Malfoy?" she spat. Malfoy looked up at her, and shook his head, glaring up at her. "Then apologize to Hagrid."  
  
"No." Crescent cocked her fist. "All right, all right! I'm sorry, Hagrid!"  
  
"Thank you." To everyone's surprise, Crescent pulled Malfoy to his feet, and he glowered at her before heading back over to the Slytherins.  
  
The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, with the rest of the Gryffindors congratulating her, and the Slytherins shooting her hate-filled glances. Even Hagrid came up to congratulate her. Crescent looked over at Draco, and saw that he was whispering with several other Slytherins. When he saw her looking at him, he glared at her hatefully, and made a slashing motion across his throat with his finger.  
  
Crescent glared back at him. She understood fully what that slashing motion meant.  
  
The lines had been drawn.  
  
This was war.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: As always, please R&R. Flamers will be pelted with dungbombs, and then get their sorry arses kicked to Middle Earth. See ya! 


	4. Vengeance

Chapter 4: Vengeance  
  
The next morning, Crescent headed down to breakfast, and yelped as something shot out in front of her, tripping her. She went tumbling head over heels down the staircase, yelping the entire way.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" she yelled as she finally landed at the foot of the staircase. Her head was spinning, and she felt as though she was going to throw up. "Ohh, my head...Damn, that hurt." Suddenly, she heard low laughter coming from nearby, and she tried to sit up. "All right, when I catch the jackasses responsible for tripping me, I'll..."  
  
Before she could say another word, she passed out from the pain in her head.  
  
A few feet away in the shadows, Pansy Parkinson's eyes grew wide, and beside her, Bartholomew Garrison snickered. He had convinced her to take revenge on Crescent because of the way that she'd humiliated Draco the day before, and she'd agreed to.  
  
But she hadn't thought that Crescent would get hurt. She'd just thought that Crescent would trip and slide down the stairs on her butt.  
  
"You never said that she might get hurt!" Pansy hissed at Bartholomew furiously. He was still snickering. "We could get in big trouble! We could get *expelled*!"  
  
"Aw, don't be such a baby, Pansy," Bartholomew replied. "Who cares if she dies? She's just a mudblood. It's not like she was important or anything."  
  
Pansy's mouth fell open. She may not have liked muggle-borns very much, but she liked someone who had such a blatant disregard for a person's life even less.  
  
"It doesn't matter if she's a mudblood," she said angrily. "She's still a person, and we could still get in trouble!"  
  
Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming upstairs, and they quickly darted back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A moment later, Pansy flinched as she heard Hermione Granger, one of Crescent's friends, scream, "Someone get Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione paced in front of a room in the hospital wing, anxiously awaiting word from Madam Pomfrey about Crescent. She had been found by Hermione when she had gone to see if Crescent was coming down for breakfast. She had been bleeding from a cut on her head, and was unconscious.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing burst open, and a strange man and woman ran into the room. The man was about six feet tall, with thick black hair, blue-grey eyes and a five'o'clock shadow, and the woman only came up to his chin, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. They were both obviously muggles. Suddenly, Harry recognized them. They were Crescent's parents.  
  
"Where's Crescent?" asked Mrs. Greyson worriedly.  
  
"She's in there, Mrs. Greyson," replied Harry, pointing towards Crescent's door. "She still hasn't regained consciousness yet. Madam Pomfrey told us that she would let us know when she did." He, Ron, and Hermione gave each other worried glances, and then they turned back to look at Crescent's parents.  
  
* * *  
  
Virginia swallowed. Her little girl had been hurt. When she and Wolf had received the message, they had immediately gone through the traveling mirror to get to Hogwarts. When they'd gotten there, they had met Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, and he had pointed them in the direction of the hospital wing.  
  
Suddenly, Wolf let out a growl, and ran at the door. He hit it with his shoulder as hard as he could, and the door burst inwards. Both Wolf and Virginia ran into the room, but when they got in there, they froze.  
  
Crescent was lying down on a bed, and a woman wearing an old-fashioned nurse's uniform was leaning over her, examining her head. Crescent wore a pair of pajamas. The nurse looked up at Wolf and Virginia, and scowled.  
  
"This young woman does not need visitors barging into her room!" she exclaimed, standing upright.  
  
"But she's our daughter!" replied Virginia, preventing Wolf from replying. He was bristling slightly at the nurse's attitude. "We had to make sure she was all right. Professor Dumbledore contacted us and told us that she'd been hurt, and so we came here as quickly as we could."  
  
"Well, all right," said Madam Pomfrey reluctantly. "You can visit her. But don't expect a big reaction; she's still unconscious."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked into the room, staring at Crescent with wide eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, and her long black hair made her seem even paler.  
  
Hermione choked back a sob. Harry and Ron both gave her sympathetic looks. They knew exactly what she was thinking about. After all, she'd been the one to find Crescent.  
  
Suddenly, Crescent's eyes opened. She stared up at them, and Harry got the strangest feeling. Like she was seeing something other than them.  
  
"Crescent?" asked Mrs. Greyson softly. "Sweetie, can you hear us?"  
  
"For seven men she gave her life," Crescent whispered. Harry blinked and looked over at Ron and Hermione. They both gave him blank looks. Harry turned back to Crescent. "For one good man, she was his wife," she continued. "Beneath the ice at Snow White Falls, there lies the fairest of them all." Then her eyes closed again.  
  
Harry blinked again, and looked up at Crescent's parents.  
  
"Who was she talking about?" he asked, confused. Her parents both glanced at each other, worried looks on their faces.  
  
"I think we should leave," said Mr. Greyson finally. He and his wife started to walk away, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed where they were.  
  
"Who was she talking about?" Harry persisted. Mr. and Mrs. Greyson turned to face the three of them.  
  
"We can't tell you right now," replied Mrs. Greyson hesitantly. "We know who she was talking about---"  
  
"But it's probably better if Crescent tells you herself," finished Mr. Greyson. He looked unhappy. "Now, I assume that the school nurse would appreciate it if we left Crescent alone so that she could rest."  
  
"Yes, I would appreciate it," snapped Madam Pomfrey as she came back into the hospital room. "This young lady has quite a bump on her head, and she needs rest! Out of here, all of you! Shoo!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Crescent's unconscious form one last look of confusion, and then they followed Mr. and Mrs. Greyson out of the room. Madam Pomfrey stood over Crescent for a few moments, and then she also left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
A few moments later, a figure appeared out of the shadows. She was an older woman, with shoulder-length black hair and hazel eyes, and she wore a dress with a black laced-up bosom, a long white skirt, and billowing white sleeves. She was beautiful, and there was a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Crescent, I know why you've called me," she murmured softly. "Don't be afraid. I'm here."  
  
Snow White, fairest of them all, placed her hand on her goddaughter's forehead, and Crescent let out the faintest of sighs before she fell asleep. The injury on her head disappeared completely, and Snow White stepped away from Crescent.  
  
A moment later, Crescent was alone in the room once again. But she now had a smile on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning at breakfast, the entire Great Hall was buzzing about what had happened to Crescent. Apparently, nobody wanted Crescent to die, except for most of the Slytherins. One or two Slytherins came up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to tell them that they hoped Crescent wouldn't die.  
  
Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Bartholomew Garrison, one of the transfer students, was laughing about what had happened to Crescent.  
  
"The stupid mudblood got what she deserved," he said.  
  
Harry felt as though his blood was going to boil over. How could anyone be so heartless? But before he could do or say anything, everyone in the Great Hall gasped, and he, Ron, and Hermione turned to see what had happened.  
  
To their amazement, the person who had just walked into the Great Hall was none other than Crescent herself, looking bright-eyed and cheery, as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Crescent!" yelled Ron, jumping to his feet. "You're all right!"  
  
"Of course I'm all right; I've got a really thick skull," Crescent joked. "Madam Pomfrey didn't want me to leave the hospital wing so soon, but she finally admitted that I was completely healed. But even so, she still didn't let me out of there until I'd eaten some chocolate." Crescent ran her fingers through her thick black hair, a perplexed look on her face. "Why would she want me to eat some chocolate?"  
  
"Because chocolate can be a medicine sometimes," said a young man who had just appeared next to her. He had red hair like Ron, but he was a bit stockier. Crescent saw that his cloak had the Gryffindor symbol on one side. "You're Crescent, right?" he asked, and held out his hand. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself."  
  
"Aw, Fred, now how could you forget to properly introduce yourself?" said another young man, who looked nearly identical to Fred. Crescent looked from one to the other, her eyes wide. "Of course, I'm not exactly one to talk; I haven't introduced myself, either. Fred and George Weasley, at your service. We're twins, in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Crescent grinned.  
  
"I noticed," she said dryly. "Are you two Ron's older brothers?"  
  
"Two of 'em, anyway," Ron replied dryly. "I've got five older brothers: the twins, Percy, Bill, and Charlie. And I have one sister. Her name's Ginny. She's a fourth-year. She's down there." He pointed to a younger student who was sitting a few feet away. She had shoulder-length red hair and brown eyes, like her brothers.  
  
Crescent's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Are Percy, Bill, and Charlie here, too?" she asked curiously. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Nah," he replied. "They've graduated, and this is Fred and George's last year."  
  
"But we shall be remembered for everything that we've done here at school," said Fred, sounding as though he was giving a speech.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Like the time that you, George, and Lee Jordan decided to see what would happen if you fed a Filibuster Firework to a salamander?" he asked, grinning. Crescent stared at him.  
  
"Question: what exactly *does* happen if you feed a Filibuster Firework to a salamander?" she asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
"It zooms around the room, shooting sparks out of both ends," George informed her.  
  
The look on Crescent's face sent Fred into a fit of laughter, and George had to whack his twin on the back repeatedly to make him cough up the piece of toast that he was choking on.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were barely able to keep the grins off their faces.  
  
Crescent sighed. Then she pulled out her schedule and consulted it.  
  
"Okay, what's today's lesson?" she muttered. She did a double-take at what was listed as her next class. "Defense Against the Dark Arts? What the hell's that?"  
  
"A class where we learn about various monsters and how to defend ourselves against them," replied Ron. Crescent grinned, and started to say something, but Ron wasn't finished yet. "Some of the students think that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts is jinxed, 'cause none of the teachers last for more'n a year. At least, it's been that way for the past four years."  
  
"So, who's the teacher this year?" asked Crescent curiously. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Haven't seen him at the staff table."  
  
A few minutes later, everyone gathered up their books, and headed towards the classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the doorway of the classroom where Defense Against the Dark Arts was being taught, and stopped dead in their tracks. There was a young man in his early to mid-thirties sitting behind the desk. He had light brown hair with flecks of grey, and brown eyes.  
  
As one, Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled, "Professor Lupin! You're back!"  
  
Remus Lupin glanced up at the three students, and gave them a huge grin.  
  
"That's right," he replied. "And I'm going to be here for more than a year this time."  
  
At that moment, Crescent walked into the classroom and froze, staring at Lupin.  
  
"Crescent, are you all right?" asked Hermione, sounding concerned.  
  
"He's like me," Crescent said. "Part wolf. I can smell it."  
  
"No, he's not," replied Harry, confused.  
  
"Harry, my nose doesn't lie."  
  
"He's not like you. He's a werewolf." Crescent turned to stare at Harry, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Oh, my god. He's a werewolf?" Harry nodded warily, and Crescent grinned hugely. "That is so cool!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I've got your seal of approval," said Lupin. He sniffed the air. "You have wolf blood."  
  
"That's because I'm part wolf," replied Crescent. "Three-quarters human on my mom's side of the family, and one-fourth wolf on my dad's side of the family. He's half-human, half-wolf."  
  
Lupin smiled.  
  
"You must be one of the exchange students," he said, reaching out to shake her hand. "And since you're a Gryffindor, you can only be Crescent Greyson. I'm Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore told me why you were chosen as an exchange student."  
  
The smile left Crescent's face, and she instantly looked wary.  
  
"He did?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, he did. I'm the only teacher here that he's told, however. He didn't even tell Professor McGonagall."  
  
"He probably thought that you would be the most understanding," said Crescent, relaxing slightly. "That makes it all right, then."  
  
A moment later, the rest of the class filed in, and Crescent's hackles rose when she saw that half the class was made up of Slytherins. She fought back the urge to growl, and sat down next to Harry.  
  
As soon as everyone was seated, Professor Lupin stood up, and Crescent's nose was almost immediately assaulted by the stench of hatred radiating from most of the Slytherins.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," said Professor Lupin pleasantly. "I understand that everyone learned about the Unforgivable Curses last year: the Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse. Performing any one of those three curses on someone can land you in Azkaban." He smiled grimly. "But those aren't the only illegal Dark curses that can land you in Azkaban. Can anyone name an illegal curse aside from those three that I just mentioned?"  
  
Hermione's hand immediately shot up, and, to Crescent's immense distaste, so did Bartholomew Garrison's on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Garrison?" asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"The Drowning Curse," said Bartholomew, sounding smug about his answer.  
  
"Ah, yes," Professor Lupin replied, a grim look on his face, and Bartholomew put his hand down. "The Drowning Curse is particularly dangerous because it's used as an alternative to the Cruciatus Curse when a Dark witch or wizard tortures someone. When the Drowning Curse is placed on someone, it slowly fills their lungs with water, until they either drown, or the curse is lifted. What's another one?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air again, and Professor Lupin motioned for her to give her answer.  
  
"The Freezing Curse," she replied promptly, and Professor Lupin nodded.  
  
"When the Freezing Curse is placed upon a person, it can turn them into blocks of ice," he said. "Can anyone name another curse?"  
  
Draco Malfoy's hand shot into the air this time, and Professor Lupin called on him.  
  
"The Breathless Curse," he said.  
  
"When placed upon someone, the Breathless Curse cuts off their oxygen, which causes them to choke to death while attempting to breathe." As one, the entire class flinched. "There's one other curse, but it's not one that is mentioned in a book," said Professor Lupin. "Twenty points to the House of whoever can name this particular curse."  
  
The students all glanced at each other, confused. Even Hermione looked baffled.  
  
"Hermione, I don't suppose you know what the curse is, do you?" Harry whispered. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I haven't the faintest clue," she whispered back. Ron looked stunned.  
  
"Blimey," he muttered. "Even Hermione doesn't know the answer. It must be a really rare curse if it's not in a book."  
  
Crescent ignored them. She was trying to remember something that her dad had told her about what had happened to one of his childhood friends.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Daddy, who was your best friend when you were a cub?" ten year old Crescent asked as her father tucked her into bed.  
  
Wolf smiled down at his daughter.  
  
"My best friend was named Senna," he replied. "She was two years younger than me, and was half-human, half-wolf, just like me." Wolf's face clouded over. "But when I was ten, and she was eight, she got into an argument with a little boy whose family had just moved into a house in the town near where we lived. She won the argument, but the boy's family came and dragged her out of her house. They claimed that she had attacked their son, and then they burned her alive, from the inside out." Wolf stroked his chin for a few seconds. "I've never been able to figure out how they were able to do it just by pointing a stick at her."  
  
**flashback**  
  
Crescent closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly, the answer appeared in her mind, and her eyes flew open.  
  
Her hand shot into the air, and Professor Lupin glanced over at her in surprise.  
  
"Do you know the name of the curse, Ms. Greyson?" he asked. Crescent swallowed hard.  
  
"The Burning Curse," she whispered. The rest of the class all turned to stare at each other, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"And do you know what happens when the Burning Curse is placed upon someone?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"It burns the person on the inside until they spontaneously combust," Crescent said, and the entire class flinched again.  
  
"The Burning Curse is considered to be nearly equal to the Killing Curse," Professor Lupin said. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Class dismissed."  
  
* * *  
  
That evening in the Gryffindor common room, Crescent sat curled up in a chair, reading a book of fairy tales. Suddenly, Fred and George came up to her, and she saw that they were grinning. Crescent narrowed her eyes slightly, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"All right, what prank did you two just pull?" she demanded. Fred pouted at her.  
  
"Aw, how'd you guess that we just pulled a prank?" he asked.  
  
"Because you both look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary," Crescent replied. She arched an eyebrow at the two of them. "I repeat: what prank did you two just pull?"  
  
"We just paid a visit to the dungeons," said George, grinning.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We redecorated the Potions classroom," Fred said.  
  
"After all, dark, gloomy colors are *so* passe," continued George, imitating a snooty interior decorator. "Patterns of red and gold is *much* more stylish."  
  
Crescent snorted.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he gets an eyeful of the Potions classroom," she said, laughing. Then she got up and left the common room, heading for the girls' bathroom down the hallway.  
  
A few minutes later, Crescent left the bathroom, and began to head back to the Gryffindor common room. But before she got very far, she stopped in her tracks, and inhaled deeply through her nose. Someone was following her.  
  
Crescent spun around, but didn't see anyone there. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Whoever was following her was still there; they were just hiding until she turned back around.  
  
"All right, whoever's following me, I know that you're back there," she called. "You might as well come out of hiding and show yourself."  
  
A moment later, Bartholomew Garrison stepped out of the shadows, a scowl on his face.  
  
"How did you know I was there, mudblood?" he demanded. Crescent bristled slightly at being called a mudblood, and resisted the urge to attack him.  
  
"I have excellant hearing," she informed him icily. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Because I know that you're sneaking around the castle," Bartholomew replied.  
  
Crescent rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're an idiot," she said disgustedly. "I had to go to the bathroom, and I am now heading back to the Gryffindor common room. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to the book that I'm reading right now, which awaits me in the Gryffindor common room. Good night."  
  
With that, she walked up the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Spidersilk," replied Crescent, and the portrait frame swung open. She walked into the Gryffindor common room, and curled up in the same chair as before.  
  
* * *  
  
The 3rd Kingdom...  
  
Burly glared at his younger brother and sister.  
  
"Have you found where the witch is yet?" he demanded. Blabberwort and Bluebell shook their heads.  
  
"Naw, we haven't found her yet," Blabberwort replied. "But we're still looking. She and that wolf couldn't have gone very far."  
  
"What if they're in the 4th kingdom right now?" asked Bluebell. He looked upset. "If the witch and the wolf---"  
  
"Not to mention their halfbreed daughter," interrupted Burly.  
  
"---Are in the 4th kingdom, then they'll be under guard. Not to mention there'll be a bunch of wolves flocking around that one wolf."  
  
"Yeah," said Blabberwort. "Last I checked, he was still being hero- worshipped."  
  
"Well, if they are in the 4th kingdom, then we should try to capture them," Burly said firmly. "After all, we still have to avenge Dad's death."  
  
Suddenly, a troll ran into the throne room, and bowed low before the Troll King's children.  
  
"Your majesties, I have information about the witch's daughter," he said.  
  
"Well, spit it out already!" snapped Burly.  
  
"She isn't living with her parents right now."  
  
"That's it?" asked Blabberwort. She looked disgusted. "That's not useful information!"  
  
"She's living at a school of witchcraft and wizardry, and is training to be a witch," the troll added.  
  
Burly, Blabberwort, and Bluebell stared at each other in horror.  
  
"If she becomes a witch, she could do to us what her mother did to Dad!" said Blabberwort fearfully.  
  
"We have to stop her from becoming a witch," Bluebell said angrily. "An ordinary witch is bad enough, but a witch who's part wolf is worse!"  
  
"We'll go to the school where she's training to be a witch, and destroy her!" said Burly firmly, pulling out his ax and holding it high in the air. "For Dad!"  
  
Blabberwort and Bluebell pulled out their weapons, and did the same.  
  
"For Dad!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Wow! This is the longest chapter yet! As always, please R&R, but no flames. Flamers will be pelted with dungbombs, and then they'll get their sorry arses kicked from here to the Bog of Eternal Stench. 


	5. Flying Lessons

Note: This chapter ties this fic in with another story I've started working on, called "Fairest Of Them All", which is a crossover between T10K, Harry Potter, Mutant X, X-Men: Evolution, and Snow White: Fairest of Them All.  
  
Chapter 5: Flying Lessons  
  
A couple of days later, Crescent was in her Transfiguration class, taking down notes, when a girl a couple of years older than her walked into the classroom. She had the Gryffindor House colors on her robes. She walked over to Professor McGonagall's desk, and leaned over, whispering something into her ear. Crescent was barely able to hear what was being said, even with her wolfie hearing, but she distinctly heard her name being mentioned. A moment later, Professor McGonagall lifted her head and looked over at her.  
  
"Ms. Greyson, Madam Hooch wants to see you," she said. Crescent blinked.  
  
"Why?" she asked, confused. --Who's Madam Hooch?--  
  
"To give you your first flying lesson." Professor McGonagall smiled faintly. "You'd better take your books with you; you'll be gone for a couple of hours."  
  
Crescent shoved her books into her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. Then she followed the girl outside.  
  
"Why do I need flying lessons?" Crescent asked the girl.  
  
"Because that's one of the modes of transportation in the wizarding world," she replied. "I'm Alicia Spinnet."  
  
"Crescent Greyson." They shook hands.  
  
A moment later, they reached what resembled a large football field. There were three hoops at each end of the field, each about fifty feet above the ground. Crescent gaped up at them. --If this is a football field, then the people here must be able to kick the living crap out of the balls-- she thought.  
  
A woman wearing robes that were nearly identical to the students' robes walked up to them. She had short, spiky blond hair and yellow hawklike eyes.  
  
"You must be Crescent Greyson," she said. "I'm Madam Hooch. Thank you for bringing her, Alicia. You can return to class now." Alicia nodded and walked back inside. Then Madam Hooch turned back to Crescent. "Ms. Greyson, welcome to your first flying lesson. Now, the first thing I want you to do is step up on the left side of the broomstick there on the ground, hold your right hand out over it, and say 'Up'."  
  
Hesitantly, Crescent stepped up beside the broomstick, and held her hand out over it. "Up!" she cried. Instantly, the broomstick flew up into her hand, and Crescent grinned. Madam Hooch smiled.  
  
"Good," she said in satisfaction. "You weren't afraid of the broomstick. Now, I want you to mount it, lift into the air a few feet, hover, and then come back down."  
  
Crescent swung her leg over the broomstick, and kicked off from the ground. An instant later, she was airborne, and was about three or four feet above the ground. Crescent looked down, and grinned. Unable to resist, she took off, zooming higher and higher. She did a loop-the-loop, and came soaring back down to the ground, just barely touching the grass on the field. Then she swooped back upwards.  
  
A moment later, Crescent flew back down to the ground, and landed softly. She looked over at Madam Hooch, and grinned.  
  
"Did I do okay for my first flying lesson?" she asked casually.  
  
Madam Hooch stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. Finally, she spoke. "You did exceptionally well," she replied. "Have you ever been on a broomstick before?"  
  
Crescent shook her head. "Nope," she said. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
Madam Hooch cocked her head to one side, gazing at Crescent thoughtfully. Then she walked inside.  
  
Crescent stared after her, slightly hurt. --I wonder if she knows what I am?-- she thought worriedly. --That might be affecting her judgment about me. After all, I'm not sure if wolfies are supposed to be able to fly.--  
  
A moment later, Madam Hooch returned, but she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"Ms. Greyson, I would like you to give a demonstration of your flying skills to Ms. Spinnet, so that she can make a decision," Madam Hooch said. Crescent blinked, and mounted the broom again. She zoomed upwards, and was soon fifty feet above the ground. She went into a series of loop-the- loops, and then flew upside down for a moment. Then she brought herself upright again.  
  
A few moments later, Crescent brought the broomstick back down to the ground, and landed gently.  
  
"Well?" she asked Alicia. "Was that enough of a demonstration, or should I give another one?"  
  
"That was definitely enough of a demonstration," Alicia replied, grinning hugely. "Madam Hooch, you were right. She's perfect Chaser material. She looks as though she's got as much natural talent as Angelina did."  
  
"What's a Chaser?" asked Crescent, confused. "And who's Angelina?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson was one of the Gryffindor Chasers for the past six years," Alicia answered. "But she graduated last year, and so we needed to find a replacement. As for what a Chaser is, it's one of the positions in the wizarding game Quidditch. There are four Quidditch teams here at Hogwarts, one for every House. On each team, there are three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker."  
  
Crescent blinked as she realized something. "And you think that I'm perfect Chaser material," she said slowly. "Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
Alicia grinned and held out her hand. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Crescent."  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Crescent and Alicia arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, and Crescent saw that class hadn't ended. She opened the door, and she and Alicia went inside.  
  
Professor McGonagall lifted her head, and blinked when she saw the two students walking into the classroom towards her.  
  
"Ms. Greyson, I hadn't expected you to be back so soon," she said, looking startled. Before she could say anything else, Alicia spoke.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, she's got a natural talent for flying," she said in a low voice, grinning. "We've found Gryffindor's new Chaser."  
  
At those words, Professor McGonagall's face lit up with a delighted smile. "Wonderful!" she said happily, causing some of the closer students to lift their heads curiously. "Now, Ms. Greyson, why don't you sit down? I believe the bell will be ringing in just a few minutes."  
  
Crescent sat down, and a few seconds later, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw that Ron had a curious look on his face.  
  
"How come your flying lesson was so short?" he whispered.  
  
"Because I have a natural talent for flying, apparently," Crescent whispered back. She grinned happily. "And because of that, I'm the new Gryffindor Chaser."  
  
Ron grinned back. "Well, you should have plenty of fun. Fred and George are on the team, and so's Harry."  
  
Crescent grinned back. "Cool." Then she gave him a worried look. "There's just one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know how to play Quidditch."  
  
* * *  
  
Crescent's next class was Divination. She followed Harry, Ron, and several other Gryffindors up to the seventh floor of the castle, where the class was taught. As soon as they had gone up the staircase, the first thing Crescent noticed was the strong smell of tea, fire, and incense. She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Welcome, my dears," came a soft voice from the shadowy corner of the room. Crescent looked to see who was there, and saw a tiny woman draped in colorful robes, with huge, rhinestone-studded glasses. --Good grief, she looks like a fortune teller from a carnival.-- "I have foreseen the appearance of a new addition to our class, and I would like for that person to step forward, so that I may study their aura."  
  
Crescent started to step forward, but the overpowering odors in the room had finally become too much for her to handle, and she went into a sneezing fit.  
  
Finally, she calmed down, and looked up at the teacher. "Sorry about that," she apologized.  
  
"Indeed," the teacher replied, her tone frosty. "You are Crescent Greyson."  
  
"Yes, I am." Crescent fought the urge to roll her eyes. --Gee, I wonder how she managed to figure that one out?-- she thought sarcastically. To her utter disgust, she noticed that two other Gryffindor fifth-years, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, were staring at the teacher with looks of awe and amazement on their faces.  
  
"I wonder how Professor Trelawney knew who Crescent was?" Parvati whispered to Lavender.  
  
"Maybe she had a vision!" Lavender replied excitedly.  
  
--Or maybe Professor Trelawney looked at her role call list and saw my name on there as the only transfer student into Gryffindor-- Crescent thought disgustedly. --I really hope that Harry and Ron don't hero-worship her. I don't think I could stand this class if they do.--  
  
She glanced at Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eye, and saw that they were both rolling their eyes behind the teacher's back. Crescent fought back a grin, and looked back at Professor Trelawney. She became slightly apprehensive when she saw that the teacher was staring at her intently.  
  
"Ms. Greyson, I am amazed at the powerful aura surrounding you," Professor Trelawney said, her voice becoming soft again. Crescent felt Parvati and Lavender glaring at her, but she didn't pay any attention to them. "An aura that powerful can only come of being surrounded by old magic."  
  
Crescent's head snapped up, and she stared at Professor Trelawney in shock. --Maybe she's not as crazy as I thought she was-- she thought, stunned.  
  
Fortunately, she didn't have to say anything, because Professor Trelawney led the students over to the tables, where there were several silver bowls.  
  
"The fates have informed me that this would be a good time to begin learning the ways of scrying," she said in a mysterious voice. "Scrying is one of the most difficult parts of Divination, because it takes a great deal of natural talent, and many years of diligent training. But perhaps the spirit world will see fit to send a vision of the future to one of you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Crescent sat down at the same table as Ron and Harry. "Isn't this stupid?" whispered Ron, grimacing.  
  
Crescent nodded. "Sort of," she replied, grimacing back, and then looked down into the water.  
  
A moment later, she wished she hadn't, as several images appeared in the water.  
  
**flash**  
  
"Don't bother running, Emma," a man with long, greyish-brown hair and blue eyes called, a crossbow in his hands. "You cannot escape. With your death, my queen shall once again be fairest of them all!"  
  
A young woman with short, light-brown hair and blue-grey eyes ran away from him, her eyes filled with terror.  
  
"Adam, help!" she screamed.  
  
**flash**  
  
Crescent screamed and jerked backwards, falling out of her chair. She lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, when she suddenly became aware that the classroom had become very, very quiet. Crescent got to her feet, and saw that everyone was staring at her.  
  
Professor Trelawney hurried over to her. "My dear, you must have had a powerful vision!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Without another word, Crescent ran over to the trapdoor and yanked it open. Instead of climbing down, she jumped through the opening and hit the ground running.  
  
Crescent practically flew down the hallway, heading for Professor Dumbledore's office. She reached it a moment later, and began trying to think of what the password might be.  
  
"Lollipop!" Nothing happened. "Uh, Pixie Stix!" Still nothing. "Butterscotch? Hershey's Kisses, gumdrops---" Suddenly, Crescent realized that Professor Dumbledore probably wouldn't have a muggle candy name for his password. Frantically, she began rattling off every wizarding candy name that she could think of. "Uh, Ton-Tongue Toffee, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Peppermint Toads, Sugar Quills---" The gargoyle statue jumped up, revealing a staircase. "Sugar Quills it is, then." Without hesitating, Crescent ran up the stairs, and quickly arrived at the top, opening the door without knocking. "Professor Dumbledore!" she gasped, startling the headmaster. "I need to contact my parents. It's an emergency!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and indicated towards another doorway. "There's a mirror in there that will allow you to contact your parents," he replied. Crescent gave him a grateful look, and dashed into the other room.  
  
When she got in there, she saw that there was a small mirror on a stand in there. Crescent immediately recognized it as a communicating mirror. She walked over to it, and gently traced her fingertips over the surface.  
  
The surface rippled, forming a face, and a moment later, it said softly, "Who do you wish to speak with?"  
  
"I wish to speak with my parents, Wolf and Virginia Greyson." The face disappeared, and a moment later, Crescent saw her parents appear.  
  
"Crescent, what's wrong?" Virginia asked worriedly.  
  
"I was just in Divination, and we were starting scrying, and when I looked in the water, I saw a vision," Crescent replied. "There was a man with long greyish-brown hair and blue eyes, and he had a crossbow, and he was chasing a lady with short, light-brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He told her that it was pointless for her to run, because she wouldn't be able to escape, and that with her death, his queen would once again be the fairest of them all."  
  
Beside Virginia, Wolf turned pale. "Oh, cripes! She's brought herself back to life, as well as the Huntsman! History's going to repeat itself!"  
  
"Dad, what are you talking about? Who's brought themselves back to life?"  
  
"Snow White's stepmother."  
  
As soon as she heard that, Crescent's reaction echoed through the hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone in Divination was whispering to each other about what had happened to Crescent.  
  
"She's so lucky to have had a vision!"  
  
"Yeah. Professor Trelawney said that scrying is the most difficult part of Divination."  
  
"Well, I don't think she would agree with you about it being lucky. She looked scared."  
  
"She didn't look scared. She looked terrified."  
  
"I wonder what kind of vision Crescent saw," Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
"I dunno, but it must have been really awful," Harry muttered back. Suddenly, the trapdoor opened again, and Crescent climbed up through the opening. She looked pale.  
  
Professor Trelawney immediately hurried over to her. "My dear, you must be truly gifted to have received a vision from the spirit world so early in your lessons!" she said, looking excited. Behind her, Parvati and Lavender scowled. "Please, tell me about the vision you received, so that I might help you decipher its meaning."  
  
"I can't," Crescent replied, looking upset. "I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Without waiting for Professor Trelawney to reply, Crescent went over to the table where she, Harry, and Ron were sitting. She sat down, and ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook, placing it on top of the scrying bowl. As soon as she was done, she buried her head in her arms, and stayed that way until class ended.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Hey, I finally finished chapter 5! Yay me! Anyhoo, please R&R, but no flames. Remember: I have a roll of duct tape, a shovel, and a big backyard. You do the math. 


End file.
